The present invention relates to a vehicle seat lock to hold the seat back of a chair in a standing position, the seat back being capable of standing up or falling down.
JP8-119010A discloses a vehicle seat lock comprising a hook member mounted to the seat back and engagable with striker of a vehicle body, a locking mechanism comprising a latch member engagable with the hook member, an unlocking knob connected to the latch member and a warning indicator. By the unlocking knob, the latch member is disengaged from the hook member to allow the seat back to move from a standing position to a falling position.
The warning indicator is retracted in the seat back when the hook member engages with the striker, while it projects from the seat back when the hook member disengages from the striker. Thus, a passenger visually confirms engagement of the hook member with the striker by the warning indicator.
However, in the vehicle seat lock, the warning indicator for showing the engagement of the hook member with the striker is separately provided from the unlocking knob thereby increasing the number of parts and making the structure more complicate.